My Story with the Transformers
by AXEL464
Summary: Cassie Silverstreak came to visit her cousin Sam and family for the summer, but she smell's something fishy when she see's Sam talking to his car. (Self insert)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the TF character's, only my character's and story i'm going to tell.

* * *

A girl hid behind bush's of someone's front lawn, poking her head out to search the area. Seeing that it was clear she jumped over the bush, doing the tuck and roll method to hide behind the trash cans, mind you not really a good attempt cause it caused her a little attention from onlookers who where passing by with confused looks. Ignoring them she looked around the trash bin she was hiding behind, searching around the yard seeing if the residence of the house noticed anything. Seeing nothing, she kept her upper body low and ran to the side of the house, shifting eyes back and forth. Seeing that it's clear she began to move around the house to the back yard, careful to not make any sound. As she was nearing to the back of the patio she stopped where she was, looking down at the nice green grass that was neatly cut to perfection.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about Uncle Ron's grass rule." she thought to herself, stepping to the rocky like pathway. Judy had told her mom that Ron was particularly fond of his grass, saying that he had some type of radar in his head knowing when someone would touch his lovely grass. "Don't want that to happen." She thought smartly while going to the window near the living room area, peaking inside to see if anyone was in it. Seeing that it was empty, she grabbed the side of the window and pushed a little seeing if it would budge, cracking it open. **YES! **

Opening it all the way, she hoisted her body through the window, which was a little difficult for her, cause she's a little heavy. But also tall for a girl too, so that just makes defying gravity difficult. After a few tries of hefting herself up she finally got in, making a little racket which made her cringe a little. Staying still for a moment listening to see if anyone herd her but luck was on her side. Sighing in relief stood up listening to see where her targets may be. Hearing some noise in the kitchen silently tiptoed to the side of the door, poking her head a little to see. She smiled seeing it was Aunty Judy in the kitchen, making something on the counter. Seeing that her back was to her she grinned, she was making this to easy for her. Tiptoeing silently she managed to get behind her, Judy not even signifying that someone was behind her. Smiling menacingly she got close to the back of her head.

"You should really keep your windows locked Aunty Judy." The girl said normally, raising a brow.

Judy jumped with a start, turning around with wide dangerous eyes holding a butter knife out. "Why you- Oh Cassie it's you!" She said happily, putting down the butter knife and giving her niece a huge hug. Returning it, Cassie eyed the butter knife that was on the counter.

"What were you going to use that knife for Aunty Judy?" She asked in a skeptical tone, looking down at Judy with a raised brow. Judy smiled giggling a little.

"Well, making a sandwich at first, but-eh, not really important now. Oh I'm so glad to see you!" She said, smiling. She took a step back looking at Cassie up and down with a serious look. " You seem to look slimmer from the last time I saw, you. Also taller."

"Yes Aunty, I did loose weight actually, been staying away from fast foods and eating stuff at home, along with staying away from the sodas. Been feeling better lately." Cassie said while looking around herself. " Where is Sam? Been hearing he finally has a girlfriend, also that she's _hot_." Judy giggled, going back to making her sandwich.

"He's still in school sweetie, He comes out in a minute or so. But Ron's in the back yard if you want to say hi." Looking at Judy confused, she went to the kitchen window, looking out.

"Really? I didn't see him while I was out there."

"I think has in the tool shed." Looking to where, she said she was right, seeing him taking stuff out. She made her way to the door walkin out to the colorful backyard towards Ron on his nice green grass.

"What have I said about people stepping on my grass? That is why I created the pathway!" He yelled, turning around to face the culprit who dared to step onto his grass, but smiled when he saw who it was. "Cassie! When did you get here? Also please step off the grass before I take further action." She did as he said, stepping onto the pathway away from his precious grass.

"A few minutes ago, you didn't see me? I'm like wearing the brightest shirt in Mission city." It was true, she was wearing a bright blue shirt with sketch-ike designs on it. "And Uncle, is the grass more important then your precious niece?" She asked with a pouty face, crossing her arms over her chest. Ron stopped what he was doing and got up, walking on the pathway he created toward his niece giving her a bear hug.

"Uh yeah, took me forever to get it this perfect! Takes real professionals to get their grass this beautiful." He said proudly, sucking up his belly. "And your not one of them." Cassie said flatly, bursting her uncles bubble.

"Now why go and say something like that? That really hurts you know." Ron said deflated, giving Cassie a hurtful look. Cassie who was trying to keep a straight face couldn't.

"I know Uncle, you know I was kidding with you, just glad to see you and Aunty Judy." That brought a smile to his face. "Also, I really wanted to say hi to Sam and see his new girlfriend. You know her name?" She asked curiously, pulling up her jeans that seem to always sag.

"Yeah, her names Mekila Banes, a nice girl. I think you were in elementary school with her." He said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

Cassie blinked a few times. "Really?"

"Yeah, seen you with her a few times I think." Cassie, thinking back really hard, her memory of the past fuzzy. Then she found something which made her make a weird face in which Ron recognized as her 'I remember!' face. "Remember anything?" He asked, seeing her memorable expression.

"That girl with the long hair who always wore dresses and flower pin ups?"

"Yes." He said confirming her identification. Cassie remembered her now, she remembered being friends with her in elementary school, the only one who talked and played with her through the school years.

Cass was a tall chubby kid at school who looked like she should be in another grade, but wasn't; her being chubby she got picked on quite a lot. Never really had any friends besides Sam who was the opposite of her, thin and lanky looking with puffy hair that looked like he never combed it, but got the same effect as her being bullied. Sam seem to get over with the bullying, but Cass never did, always went home crying, confused, and sad. Her mom always found her that way when she got home, threatened to go to the school and talk to the teachers about this bullying, but knew they would really do nothing, kids had to fend for themselves at school. Mikaela tended to stick up for her, always threatening to punch kids noses or break their precious stuff. She always made Cassie happy, making her feel like there's hope in a true friend. But then a kid who messed with her through out the years told her something. Cass shook her head, sinking back that memory that seem to always haunt her as she grew up, that event made her never to really trust anyone. Everyone was an enemy.

"Oh look, I think that's Sam and Mikaela right now." Ron said, snapping Cassie out of her thoughts to look up to where her Uncle was looking, seeing a nice, yellow (or was it gold?) smooth car with black racing stripes coming her way. She couldn't stop staring in amazement at how cool it looked, along with the thought of that being Sam's car. As the beautiful behemoth rolled into the drive way, Cass walked towards it in a daze, totally forgetting to stay on the pathway much to Ron's charging. As she got there she looked into the tint glass, trying to see if she could find her cousin through all that coolness. "He is so going to let me drive this baby." She was so distracted that she jumped when she felt someone poke her shoulder.

"Cass, when did you get here?" She herd a nervous, not really masculine voice which she recognized right away, turning around doing a total one-eighty giving her cousin a bone crushing hug to his delight.

"HEY COUSIN SAM I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN LIKE ALMOST A YEAR!!!!!" She shouted, squishing him more.

"Me too cous, me too. Can you please put me down, I can't really feel my arms or the ground for that matter." Sam choked out, feeling like he's going to pop. Listening to his demand she put him down, smiling brightly at him. Sam took a breather for a moment, never realizing how strong his cousin can be, also how tall she is, like a few inches more then him.

"Wow Sam, you look totally different, did you get shorter?" She asked curiously, rubbing her chin in a thinking posture. Sam just looked at her, with a 'are you serious' look. That's to be expected, she tends to say random stuff at any moment to start a conversation or notice silly stuff.

"No, you just got taller." He replied sourly, shaking his head. Then he looked at his girlfriend Mikaela, totally forgot about her presence. "Oh Cass, let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Mikaela Banes. And Mikaela this is Cassie Silverstreak my cousin." He said, wrapping his arm around Mikaela's shoulder. Mikaela smiled, holding out her hand to Cass who just stared at it.

"It's nice to meet you Cassie." She said smiling kindly, Cass just continued to stare at it, not believing what she is hearing.

**_She doesn't remember me.._** Cass thought dejectedly, biting her bitter emotion back and faked smiled, shaking Mikaela hand. " Nice to meet you too Mikaela, man you're an eye looker. Makes me wonder how someone like Sam got you." She said in her normal chipper tone smiling back at her. She leaned in close to Mikaela.

" He didn't beg or anything did he?"

" Cassie!"

" What? I'm just saying."

" No, just stop before you embarrass me any further." He growned in despair, not believing that his causin is already being herself. Mikaela just watched in amuzment as her boyfriend getting all flustered with his causin who was smiling ear to ear giggling evily at him, swinging a punch to the side of his arm, which looked like it hurt by the expression on Sam's face.

" Ok I'll shut up. Sorry if I got taken away. Hehehe.."

" It's ok." Sam said waving it off glad that she had stopped talking, he looked at his cell and saw what time it was.

"Well its seems its almost the time for you to go to work Mikaela, would you like me to give you a lift?"

"No thanks Sam ill ride my motor bike since i left it here, it's a nice day anyways. But thanks for the offer." As she was saying it she slowly wrapped her arms around Sam's shoulders and gave him a slow sweet passionate kiss, in to which he accepted it by kissing back. Cass made a face when seeing this little action, walking away before she felt like her brain was going to fry.

"Don't need to see this PDA." She mumbled, walking towards the small looking wooden house that said 'Mojo' along with lovely colored jewelry accessories, seeing the one she was looking for laying there in the sun relaxing.

"Mojo!" Hearing his name the little chihuahua perked up its ears, growling.

"Aw don't be like that Mojo jo jo! It's only me." Cass cooed, using the name of the green monkey from the show 'The power puff girls', along with raising her hands to show she's harmless, yet Mojo continued to growl, then started barking. Cass quickly left him alone, while shaking her fist at him.

"Fine you little hairball, be that way, didn't want to say hi to your sorry butt any ways!" She grumbled, mumbling under her breath.

"He's just grumpy cause he's off his meds cous." Sam said, standing near his car seeing Mikaela off. Cass looked at him quizzically.

"So your saying he was on crack?" She said perplexed, looking back at the little dog in wonder. Sam smacked his head, then hit his car, feeling it tremor along with a sound of laughter.

"Yeah, you can say that." He replied, holding down his own laughter. His cousin can say the weirdest things.

Looking back at Sam she pointed to the car. "What type of car is this baby." She said in wonder, touching the front of it.

"A 2007 Camaro, cool ride isn't it?" He said proudly, patting the car hood. Cass continued to look at the Camaro, going to the driver's side.

"How did you accomplish getting a wicked ride like this?" She asked looking up at Sam. Sam immediately got nervous.

"You know, hard work, saving money, all that mumbo jumbo." He said calmly, trying to not stutter. Cass looked at Sam with a bored look.

" Come on, that mumbo jumbo couldn't have gotten you this, there has to be more too it." She said, continuing to investigate the inside of the car. "Nice leather seats. And oh! Heheh, nice air freshener." She said to herself giggling seeing the picture of a bumblebee saying 'BE-OUCH' in bold letter's. While she was looking around she spotted a symbol at the center of the steering wheel,, running her fingertip over the thing. "What's this weird symbol stand for?"

"What? Oh that thing? Never really knew, just came with it. " He lied, scratching the back of his head. Cass continued to stare at it, thinking really hard.

"Must be someone's secret signature." she said absent-mindedly, still touching it. When she did that the car radio came on saying ' give it to me baby uhhuh uhuh!' Scaring her as she turned her head too look at it in confusion. Sam kicked Bumblebee's wheel causing the radio to shut off.

" Your radio have a glitch or something Sam?"

" Yeah, does it once in a while." getting paranoid Sam asked where her mom was trying to change the subject.

"She stayed in San Antonio, deciding that she's going to work a little more before she retires." She sighed, getting out of Sam's car, closing the door walking out the back.

" Well i'm going to the old house, see you later." She waved about to leave.

"Do you need a lift? You live pretty far." He asked worriedly, remembering that his cousin gets random painful leg cramps by seeing it happen first hand. Which was scary to watch.

Cass smiled genuinely at him. "No thanks Sam, but thanks for the offer! See you later dude." With that she began to walk turning the corner within less then a minuet. Sam sighed in relief, surprised to see that his cousin came to visit early.

"Who was that Sam?" Bumblebee asked curiously asked, wondering who the tall round female was. Sam went to sit in the drivers seat closing the door so know one would hear him talk to his car.

"That was my cousin, kind of surprised me that she's here early." He replied, staring at the soft glowing radio.

"She seems intrasting, very jumpy and energetic."

"She must be sugar high."

" Sugar high?" Bumblebee asked confused. He heard Sam chuckle. " When she eats too much sweets in one taking, she tends to have mood swings which can be comical and also scary."

" Like when you eat to much sour warms you get parinoid and start screaming like a little girl?"

" Hey that was one time! If you saw that rabid squirrel I was seeing you would be screaming too!" Sam retort heatedly, crossing his arms.

" Sure Sam, sure." Bumblebee whistled, Sam can just imagine him smirking. Sighing Sam patted the stearing wheel softly, enjoying this chat. Sam got out, tapping the hood.

" Well, now that my cousin's here we are going to have to be carful."

" By that you mean you have to be carful."

" Hey! don't twist my words around Bee i'm serious. She can sniff when somthing's up." Sam warned looking back to where his cousin had last been thinking she was there.

" And she can tell when someone's lieing like my parents do, so just a far warning." He said while walking into his house, waving. Bumblebee clicked in content, rolling into the garage to relax.

To be continued

* * *

lol, Sam seem's to have trouble with trying too come up with a lie. Just something i thought up of cause i wanted to write something based off of a personality of mine. Sorry if i can't seem to get the character's personality's right i'm going to try. i'm only human. :)


	2. 2:Something Strange is Happening

"Mojo I swear to all that is holy I will throw this fork at you if you don't stop staring at me!" Cass hissed at the Chihuahua, glaring into those endless big brown eyes. She was sitting with the Witwicky family, joining in the festivities of the most important meal of the day. Breakfast.

It's a thing Cass seems to miss out on most of the time because she tends to sleep pass noon. When Judy found out about it she wouldn't have any of it, calling her before the crack of dawn to come over to eat breakfast. Of course, she argued a bit with her aunt about what sane person would wake up at six in the morning, only to tell her if she didn't get her lazy bum out of bed to her house she'd drive over and drag Cass by her limbs kicking or screaming.

Not doubting Judy's power along with wanting her aunt to see the messy house Cass hauled her ass over, hair standing up at an odd angle, warn out shirt with the saying 'I do BAD things.', and a tinker bell pajama bottoms that would make peoples eye's bleed if they looked at the bright colored bottoms too long.

So there she was, sleep deprived and grouchy. Looking ready to chew anyone head off if they dare ask her how she was. And the little rat dog staring at her didn't help the situation at all.

"He's a dog Cass, that's what they do." Sam said ignoring his dog as he ate his egg and bacon taco. _Easy for you to say._

"I know but it just bugs the hell out of me! That's what my dog's do back at home, plant their butts in front of me, their eye's staring right threw my soul." She shuddered imagining it, those black hole eyes getting bigger the longer they stare. "But they act as if they don't eat at all! Like we starve them or something, which is highly doubtful since my step dad feeds them table food." "And now our beagle is an over obese corndog who needs help rolling over." Feeling eye's on herself again she glared harder at Mojo.

A loud sigh was heard in the kitchen, along with a piece of sausage being seen flying across the table to the living room with the little dog in question chasing after it like its ass was on fire.

"Better?" Sam muttered, wiping his hands on his napkin.

"Yes very much, thank you." She replied sarcastically, projectiling a piece of napkin at Sam's head with her spoon, hitting him directly between his eyes.

"Now Sam, if Mojo craps in the house you're picking it up." Ron said, taking a sip of his coffee while reading the paper. Oh look, a sale at the arts and crafts store.

"Joy." Was the boys reply, throwing the piece of napkin back at her before turning his attention to his phone he felt vibrate in his pants. Cass frowned, watching as Sam quietly laughed to himself, hitting the little buttons quickly with a reply. Knowing it was Mikaela on the other end she subconsciously began poking her taco, while thinking un-thoughtful things about the lil'hussy.

"Are you ok Cass?"

"Yes, why you ask?"

"Well," Judy started, pointing her fork towards Cass plate. "Your taco looks like its being murdered by your fork." Looking down at her plate she saw multiple holes in random places, the taco's insides spew all over her plate looking like smashed potatoes.

_Well crap. _

"Yeah I'm… ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Just very tired." To emphasize it she yawned loudly, rubbing her stinging eyes. Judy looked at her with question, but Cass quickly changed the subject turning to Sam.

"So Sam, how are my chances in driving that sparkling golden Camaro?"

"Zip." He answered quickly, not taking his eyes off his cell.

"Why not?"

"Because one," Sam pointed his first digit. "You speed. And two, you get road rage."

"I do not!" Cass yelled a bit, but then glared as Sam gave her the 'smug' look

Cass harrumphed, crossing her arms in indignation. It was true she tends to speed on the roads, but it was only to get to the place of her designation faster. And the reason she gets road rage so easily is because people can be real jerks on the streets, speeding past her beyond the speed of light, cutting her off just so they can be ahead of her really ticks her off when she drives. It's just something in her demands her to tailgate them, to show them who was boss.

"Thus the reason I won't let you drive him." He replied, as if he read her mind. It kind of freaked her out a bit, but it seemed cool at the same time to her, almost like a super power. But returning to the important matter she slumped a bit at the idea of not being able to drive his ride, she was looking forward to show it off a bit at those wanna be drag racer's on the road. But then she paused in her thoughts, wondering what Sam meant by he…

"Him Sam?" Cass grinned, watching Sam choke on his taco, coughing as the food went down the wrong closer to him as he drank Orange juice to clear his windpipe, "Does HE have a name Sam?" She giggled, watching as his face turned into a 'oh god' expression as he stayed quiet, looking at his half empty plate as if it was the most interesting thing he's seen in the world. Seeing he wasn't going to talk she did the one thing that seemed to annoy the hell out of anyone.

'_Poke.'_

"…"

'_Poke! Poke!'_

"Will you quit that?" Sam hissed, inching away from the assaulter as Cass grinned like a Cheshire cat. Taking away the space he left while scooting closer again.

"Tell me his name than I'll stop."

"…."

_Poke! poke! poke! poke!_

"BUMBLEBEE!" He hollered, rubbing his sore side. "His name is Bumblebee. I swear Cass you must have bruised my kidney or something."

Cass blinked a few times, staring at him with an unreadable expression while he touched his tender flesh where she supposedly bruised him. Surprised at the name he chose for his beloved car.

"Bumblebee, eh?" She mumbled to herself out loud, saying the word a few times over and over. It reminded her of a particular song that she's seen a couple of times on commercial, not able to really put a finger on it... Oh wait, she remembered!

She eyed Sam with a big evil grin, Sam turning to face her as if sensing her evil aura. Staring at her for a few seconds before his eyes squinted.

"Don't even start." He said immediately, glaring, "I don't know what's brewing in that crazy big head of yours, but keep it to yourself." Disregarding the insult her grin grew bigger ever so slowly, feeling her face start to hurt. She took a deep breath-

"Cassie I swear to all that is holy, if you do what I hope you're not about to do I'm not going to take you for a drive in Bumblebee." That made her let go of the air she sucked in to speak, glaring at the evil little stick as he looked at her with weary eyes.

It stayed quiet for a few minutes, Sam taking it as a victory sighing in relief retuning to eating his half eaten taco. Cass was conflicted with herself thinking whether or not to just say what she wanted to say, or risk not getting a chance to drive in the sweet, all gold shiny, black tripe painted fast car. The idea of going down a highway at high speed with the air going through your hair making it feel as if you were actually flying!

What will it be, Camaro, bluntness, Camaro, bluntness...

"Bumblebee..." She started quietly, scooting to the ever tense Sam "Bumblebee, _Tuna_~" Sam fizzled in his seat, his eye twitching as she began to raise her voice. "I love Bumblebee, "Scooting closer to his ear. "Bumblebee tuna~"

Cass tried so hard not to laugh at his crossed expression, again conflicted with whether or not to continue, her poor little conscious warning her to stop before she gets killed.

But she ignored the little voice, bringing her arms up doing air guitar movements mimicking the actor from the commercial. "I love bumblebee, bumblebee tuna~"

"Cassie…" Stopping her fun singing air guitar movement she froze, sensing murder intent in the air, her inner Instincts telling her to run. She shot out of her chair just in time before Sam's arms tried to grab her. She cackled like a maniac running out the door, with Sam in pursuit yelling profanity's as he went.

Judy frowned at her child's language, noting to herself to give him a proper talking to, along with thinking to herself to check out this 'Bumblebee tuna' at the store when she goes next time to restock on supplies.

* * *

Bumblebee was sitting in the driveway, enjoying the nice warmth of the sun as it beamed onto his alt-mode, causing him to shudder at the blissful feeling. Until he saw his charge chasing down a laughing plump female who he learned was Sam's cousin, or a.k.a. a brother from another mother. He didn't really understand that term or why Sam thinks Cassie is a male, but he just told him she acts more male than female.

He watched on in amusement as both the humans continued to run circle around him, Sam tripping a few times on the edge of the cement part of the driveway making the female snort in laughter.

Sam had told him stories about how both of them would always do stuff together like siblings, telling him how she was like a little sister he never had. Making Bumblebee a bit confused about it, Cassandra being two years older than his charge. Sam simply shrugged, telling him 'it just feels like it'.

Hearing Sam yell his name within the house a few moments ago he almost transformed out of fright for his charge, but he scanned the house first seeing he was just being harassed by his cousin making him calm down a bit. Wondering what Tuna had to do with him.

Feeling a presence on his side he saw it was the plump female, leaning on his form trying to catch her breath. The female trying very badly to control her laughter.

* * *

Gasping for breath Cass leaned on 'Bumblebee' to support herself, trying to control her laughter. She hated when her legs felt like Jell-O because she couldn't control her laughter. That's how Sam always was able to win tag because he would try to make her break out in laughter, using it against her. _Ok Cass deep breathes, in out in- OH CRAP!_

Dodging Sam as he tried to get a hold of her shirt she trippingly ran to the other side, now keeping an eye on her fellow bro.

"You know you like that song Sam. Admit it! "This only earned herself a glare from him, if only looks can kill, she would have been dead million times over. Sam shouted to the sky while throwing his hands up to grab his head, ruffling his already messed up curly hair.

"Great, now I can't get it out of my head! Thanks a lot Cass. Thanks. Fuckin. Lot!" He snarled, slamming his hands to his thighs to support him while he also tried to catch his breath.

She remembered E-mailing the YouTube video of the commercial to him on Face book a year back, laughing her ass off when he replied why in the world anyone would do such an evil deed of showing him this.

Her reply? _That somebody would be me. _It earned her a whole bunch of death threats and head banging on desk replies.

"I had to do it! But I must ask, why Bumblebee?" She was really curious, plopping down on the clean pavement (in which she gives kudos to Ron, the man just loves to show off a perfect yard.) leaning her back on the Camaro's side door, feeling it safe to let her guard down for a moment. She liked the name; the shiny car did resemble those fluffy yellow and black little insects she seen a few times in her parent's yard.

"Mikaela named him."

She immediately hated the name with a passion.

"Phh! What a **girly** name. Stinger or perhaps Yellow-Jacket would have been better suited name then that sorry excuse for one." She huffed heatedly, crossing her arms and roughly planting her head on the door resulting in a loud 'bang' sound. _Ouch. _

Listening with her eyes closed she heard Sam whispering, hearing a 'she didn't mean it Bee' and some other stuff she couldn't hear fully with his muttered words. About to question why he was whispering and to whom she felt herself being pushed forward forcibly. Squeaking loudly before she landed on the soft grass.

"Crap you ok Cassie?" Feeling hands on her shoulders help pull her up as she tried setting herself back up, spitting to the side when she accidentally munched on grass upon landing.

"I'm good, except for the fact I ate grass" She muttered in disdain, still spitting to get the left over's out. Looking to where she was once perched. "Did your car just push me with its door?" She queried, eyeballing the harmless closed door of the car.

"Now why would you think that? " He laughed offhandedly, making Cass gawk at him. Did he just not see that demented car push her?

"Why would I think that you ask? Let's see... "She replied while mockingly rubbing her chin before snapping her fingers causing Sam to flinch at the sound, "Oh, Cause IT JUST HAPPENED IN FRONT OF ME THAT'S WHY!" She yelled in his face, waving her arms up and down in the direction of the Camaro, sitting innocently on the driveway. "You can't tell me you didn't see that!"

"Actually I really didn't." If looks could kill Sam would have been dead ten times over. "I was on the other side of him, all I saw was you falling flat on your face in the grass!" He defended, shrugging his shoulders putting on a pathetic smile. "Maybe you just tripped on air?"

Cass looked at Sam like he had grown a new head.

"Tripping on air Sam? You have to be **walking **to do that." She hissed, angrily ruffling her short chopped dark brown hair not believing what she was hearing. She really wanted to strangle him right now. "Sam, I don't like the idea that your calling me a liar."

"I did not say you were a liar."

"You're implying that I am."

"Stop it Cass." He said sternly, taking deep breaths before looking at her. "I'm not calling you a liar, stop putting words into my mouth; I'm just telling you what I did see. You falling to the ground with me rushing to help you." He said calmly, his hand reaching out to pat her on the shoulder. Cass shrugged off his pat, standing up to her 5'10 height, patting herself down to get rid of any debris that clung to her.

"Whatever." She turned away from him, walking to the front steps of the house mumbling 'possessed car' before slamming the door.

Sam sighed; looking at his house door where his Cousin walked in threw before turning his gaze to his guardian, kicking his back tire. "Bee I know she insulted you, but was it necessary to hit her with your door." He said heatedly, crossing his arms over his chest.

~ Why did you have to be such a bitch? ~ Played a random song Sam heard many times on kiss, Disturbed. Sam sighed for the up tenth time.

"I don't know man, maybe it's just one of those 'time of the month thing's women get. " He thought, repulsed for thinking that, being reminded of the time where his mom gave him her own version of how the 'birds and the bee's'. Blinking his eye's to get the flashback away he continued on his pondering. "But it was weird how she got worked up all of a sudden, "He said out loud to himself, rubbing his chin slowly. "She never gets this aggressive, unless someone insults her. " Sam had seen the ugly side of Cass before when they were younger. Resulting in her beating the crap out both of their bully with her giant pink binder with little bead flowers decorating it to the floor in middle school. This fight caused her to be suspended for fighting which Sam thought it was a bit unfair, but it did stop the tormenter from bother them after that event.

The sudden playing of, 'Hey hey you you, I don't like your girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne came from Bumblebee earning a stern look from him.

"That can't possibly be! She only met her a week ago!" Bee just beeped in 'Just saying'.

"… She did get hostile when I mentioned Mikaela now that I think about it." Sam muttered, not really getting why Cass didn't like his girlfriend. "But I just can't figure out why." He looked at his buddy as if he'd have the answer; all he got was a few different pitch sounds from Bee signifying 'Heck if I know'.

"Well Anyways Bee you got to watch yourself around her, she's a Paranormal Freak. I can bet you right now she thinks you're a car with some vengeful spirit attached. "

A creepy familiar sound of The Twilight Zone theme played in the air, Sam kicking Bee's tire in a friendly gesture.

"Well, whatever her problem is she needs to not take it out on me." Bee tuned using different phrases threw the radio, revving his engine.

"But seriously Bee, behave." He said, Patting Bumblebee's car roof. Bumblebee sad beeped, his car form sinking to the pavement causing it to scrape a little on the pavement. Sam rolled his eyes at his guardian's antics, making him wonder who the more mature one in the situation.

* * *

Cass sat quietly in the Witwicky living room; surfing threw the channels quickly with an unreadable expression hanging on her face, hugging a pillow to herself while sitting cross-legged on the couch ignoring Sam as he walked in from the front door. She saw Sam waving in greetings threw her side vision; she only huffed returning her vision towards the television, deciding to stop on the sci-fi channel seeing a familiar horror movie 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' catching her interest at the moment.

Feeling the couch sink a little from the added weight she continued to ignore Sam, keeping her face focused on the show. She side glanced at him angrily before she quickly turned away, noticing him doing the one thing she hated the most.

"Sam, I'm mad at you. Don't make those stupid faces." She grouched, trying very hard to keep her anger expression from breaking, a very difficult thing when that person you're angry at is trying to make you laugh with random silly expressions.

"What faces?" He replied innocently, raising one of his brows to the top of his head while the other just slumps over his other, a surprising feet few can accomplish.

"Sam, stop it."

"Stop what?" He wiggled his brows slowly making Cass loose her annoyed expression. She grabbed a pillow besides her smacking it to his face. "Just stop it already its freaking me out!" She screeched; fwoping Sam harder when his face kept changing every time she lifted the pillow to plow him. Not being able to hold it in Cass finally succumbed to her inner laughter, feeling her arms become week causing her to stop her assaults and fall to the floor, laughing with tears reaching her eyes.

"S-Sam! I fucking hate you!" She tried to yell at him threw her laughing fit, holding onto her sides while rocking back and forth on the floor in a fatal position. After fixing his hair (Truly never really needed fixing.) he plopped his head in his hands that rested on his knees, smiling goofily at her on the floor. "Eh, you know you love me."

Cass just rolled her eyes at him, getting her chubby butt off the floor back onto her spot on the couch. Sticking her tongue out at him before returning her attention back to the show, cringing at a part on the show.

"…So…"

"So?"

"Are we alright?" Sam asked cautiously, watching her as she pouted angrily for a couple of seconds, making it feel like minutes to him. He was surprised with a soft hug, Cass laying her head on his bony shoulder.

"We alright." She muttered, squeezing him a bit before letting him go, returning to the television channel surfing. "Sorry I went all bat shit on you Sammy. It's just; I can't handle the idea of anyone thinking I was making it up." She sighed out, looking at Sam with a bit of guilt in them for yelling. Sam looked away a bit, rubbing the back of his neck out of habit.

Truthfully he couldn't look at her, guilt rising to his chest. He wished he could tell her about his mechanical friends, but the Autobots strictly want to keep it their presence concealed from others. Fearing if more people where introduced into their war they could be used against them. Not wanting their fellow friends to get hurt. He too feared for his family, afraid the Decepti-scum would get ahold of them. Using them as hostages against him. He snapped out of his deep thought when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, earth to Sam. You ok? You kind of spaced out for a moment." Sam rubbed his eye's, getting the thoughts out of his head.

"Yeah I'm ok, just glad where on good terms." He grinned, patting her on the back to assure her. She pondered for a bit as to why he lied to her right now, but she didn't want to question it. He would tell her when he wanted to. She grinned back at him, glad to get over the qualm.

"I got a question for you though."

"Shoot."

"Do you have one of those car radio hands free phone things? Where you can talk to a person threw the radio?"

"No, why do you ask?" He replied without really thinking, earning a really confused look from Cass.

"Then who where you talking too?"

_END

* * *

Well Sam, you gone an fragged yourself. Next chapter will be more interesting!


End file.
